The present invention relates to an adjustable support device and more particularly to an adjustable reading stand which is capable of supporting material in an adjustably inclined position.
In the prior art, there are a variety of disclosed reading stands, book holders, easels, paper and pad holders, and devices for supporting numerous other sheet-like materials. Such devices generally include a primary support member having a support ledge and a foldable, adjustable leg extending from the primary member to adjust its inclination. Reading or other sheet-like material can be placed on the primary member and adjustably inclined for easy display or support. When not in use, the leg portions can be folded and the stand collapsed to allow easy storage or transportation.
As noted above, although the concept of a foldable reading or support stand has been known for some time, the particular structures disclosed include various and complex configurations for achieving specific results. In particular, many of the stands are designed to hold pads or material of specific types while others are designed to accommodate particular uses in limited environments. The structures include both wood and metal frame devices with automatic folding features, as well as devices which form their own case for transportation after collapse. Some of the devices are simple in construction while others require specific configurations and materials to accomplish their intended function.
In spite of the numerous examples of reading stands and other supports, there is still a need for devices which provide simple adjustable support with substantially universal application for most types and forms of materials. Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to overcome the shortcomings of the above known and similar devices and to provide a reading stand of simple and inexpensive construction.